Rock Band
by Swarm012
Summary: Something happens to Mai, and now she is depressed. Mikoto tries to cheer her up by buying her a present, but there is only one place to play it. Natsuki's apartment.Things happen, and confessions are made. Disclaimer: I do not own Rock Band or Mai Hime


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

* * *

**Rock Band**

Mikoto was bouncing off the walls of the dormitory to get to her room. She eagerly ran as fast as she could through the corridors of the building to see her beloved Mai, and of course the food that usually awaits. But….today was different…instead of the loving smile that she saw everyday when she came through the door…she heard…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"MAI! WHAT'S WRONG?" screamed Mikoto as she ran up to Mai

"MY LIFE…IT IS…RUINED!!"

"MAI!"

"MIKOTO….PLEASE…JUST LET ME…DIE!!"

"NO! IF MAI DIES I WILL DIE TOO!"

"MIKOTOOOOO YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND…..IT IS THE END….I CAN NOT LIVE ANY LONGER…MIKOTOOOOOO…"

"Mai…" said a worried Mikoto

GRUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Mikoto looks at her stomach then at Mai with a huge smile on her face.

"I guess…I'll…go make…dinner…."

"Yay!"

Mai soullessly went over to the kitchen, and soon after the sound of cooking was heard.

Mikoto sat at the table, eagerly waiting for the feast that she has every day. After what seemed like an eternity to Mikoto, Mai emerged from the kitchen with a steaming bowl of ramen. The little girl eyed the bowl with carnivorous eyes, and waited for Mai to set it down before she inhaled the contents. Immediately after Mai gave her the go to eat, Mikoto took out the chopsticks and started to shove the food in her mouth.

_What…is this…?_ thought Mikoto

The world seemed to have stopped around Mikoto, her usual chugging of the food seemed to have halted halfway and all her senses were numb. The little girl's face blanched, and she raised her eyes to look at Mai.

"Mikoto? Is there something wrong with the food?" asked Mai in a monotone voice.

"…Mai…a-are you … okay?"

"Of course I am, but Mikoto…is there something wrong with the food? You usually eat it in less than a second…" said Mai as her face began looking more depressed

"Cooking is the only thing I'm good at…if I'm not good at this then…"

"NO! THIS IS DELICIOUS! MAI ALWAYS MAKES GOOD FOOD! I JUST WANTED TO SAVOR THE TASTE FOR ONCE!" screamed Mikoto as she downed the food in one gulp

"SEEE!" exclaimed Mikoto

"Oh, good…You don't want seconds?"

"Uhh…"

"I knew it…my food is bad…"

"NO! IT'S SOOOOO GOOD THAT I WANT THIRDS!"

"Okay, then…"

Mai slowly got up from the table and took Mikoto's bowl to the kitchen to give her another serving of ramen.

**-The Next Day- Fuka Gakuen**

"Mikoto? What's wrong with you?" asked Nao

"Ughh…"

"Don't you usually inhale Mai's food? Why aren't you eating it today?"

"…Nao…I think there's something wrong with Mai"

"Huh? Why?"

"Eat this" said Mikoto as she shoved a fried egg into Nao's mouth

SPAT!

"MIKOTO! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? THIS TASTE LIKE CRAP! THIS IS NOT MAI'S FOOD! WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOL?"

"It's Mai's…"

"IMPOSSIBLE! MAI IS A GREAT COOK! Though I hate to say it…but her food is very good"

"…see…there's something wrong with Mai…."

"…What happened to her that could make her food taste this horrible? Tate?"

"IF IT'S TATE I WILL KILL HIM!"

"Hmm….but I heard that he transferred to another school with Shiho…and that he and Mai are now good friends…I don't think that it's him…"

"THEN WHAT COULD IT BE??"

"Wait….we forgot something very important…"

"What what what?"

"The thing that Mai loves the most…"

"Ramen?"

"I SAID WHAT MAI LOVES NOT WHAT YOU LOVE"

"Oh…what?"

" 'sigh' …"

**-Classroom-**

"Sigh"

"Mai…what the hell is with you today? You keep sighing and zoning out in class, this is not like you, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it Natsuki…"

"What? Does this have anything to do with Tate moving away with Shiho?"

"Why does everyone insist that I have problem with them? I'm over Tate…he's just a friend now"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Then what the hell is wrong with you? You are not the Tokiha Mai that I know"

"Sigh…"

"MAI!"

"Natsuki…the thing that I love the most…is gone…"

"What?"

"…Karaoke"

"WHAT?? THIS IS WHY YOU'VE BEEN DEPRESSED?"

"Yes…"

"WHAT THE HELL? AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE HEART BROKEN OVER SOMETHING BIG! NOT THIS!"

"KARAOKE IS BIG AND IMPORTANT!"

"Ugh…fine….what do you mean it's gone? There are a lot of karaoke places you know…"

"I've…been…banned…"

"…how could YOU be banned? I think that those places make the most money off of you"

"Well…remember…that incident…with Midori?"

"Which one? The usual drunken one? Or skip paying one? Throw up all over the manager? Molest all the workers? Set fire to the stage? Which one?"

"Set fire one…"

"Oh…"

"Well…it turns out…it was a bigger problem than we thought…"

"Why?"

"…she set fire to almost all the karaoke places"

"…how the hell did that happen?"

"I have no idea…but now we've been banned"

"Wait wait WE?"

"Yes…We…"

_Yes! I no longer have to go to that place anymore!_

"You were just thinking about how you don't have to go to karaoke anymore didn't you Natsuki?"

"Uhh…no?"

"'sigh'…well not like I could make you go anymore…we're on the blacklist…never knew that would be a freaking black list for karaoke!"

"Aw come on Mai, now you have more time to enjoy other things!"

"LIKE WHAT?"

"Uhh…rekindling… your love life?"

"…hmph….worry about that yourself"

"What? What's wrong with my love life?"

"Oh you know what's wrong with it… you still haven't confessed to Fujino-san yet"

"….w-what are you t-talking about? I-I don't l-like her…not like t-that"

"Oh right….that is because you LOVE her!"

"HEY QUIET!"

"WHY?"

"THE FANGIRLS WILL HEAR!" hissed Natsuki

"Your fangirls or her fangirls?"

"BOTH!"

"Oh…hahaha….hmm…they might kill each other or both of you…"

"Ugh…I don't want to think about it…"

"Oh…I remember the incident with Nao…they almost killed her…"

"Ha ha…that was quite enjoyable to watch…"

"It was you fault! I can't believe it…you almost kissed her!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"It must have been some accident, how you two ended up sprawled on the floor with you on top of her…"

"I SLIPPED!"

"Uh huh…and you both just ended up like that…"

"YES!"

"Mai!"

"…when your fan girls saw…oh poor Nao…her own fan boys had trouble fending them off…didn't you both almost get expelled because of that?"

"Yea…but good thing Fumi-san straightened it out for us…"

"Hmm…it was a very gloomy week after…the two hotties of the school were rumored to be together…"

"Oh come on Mai, you know it was nothing like that, plus we're more like bickering sisters"

"Yea…doesn't she call you Nee-san now?"

"Only to tease me…"

"It works though…you glow a frightening shade of red every time she does…and your fan girls go wild"

"Ughhhhh….HEY! How did we get to this topic?"

"…to get my mind off karaoke…"

"Oh…sorry…."

"It's okay…'sigh'…maybe you're right…I should focus my attention on other things…I need to find another pastime…"

**--X--**

"Come on Mikoto…think! What is Mai's true love?"

'Uhh…"

"KARAOKE!"

"Oh!! But what does that have to do with her being depressed?"

"Well…I tried to go to a karaoke bar with…this….person…and they said that I was blacklisted…along with our group…"

"HEH?"

"Yes…apparently our little antics have not gone unnoticed…I suppose Mai tried to go and couldn't…maybe that is why she is so depressed…"

"Nao…what are we going to do?? Karaoke is the LOVE of her life!!"

"Let's go downtown and talk to those guys about it…maybe we could get her off the blacklist…"

"Okay…"

-**Downtown-**

"Oh come on…can't you just do this once…for me?" said Nao as she leaned in closer to the man at the counter

"M-miss…I-I'm…s-s-so-sorry…b-b-b-b-but…I-I….do not have the authority to it…"

"Hmm…then who does…?"

"O-o-owner…"

"and where can I find your owner?"

"O-office…" said the worker as he pointed to a door behind him

"I would like to speak to the owner then…"

"W-wait a moment…" said the worker as he knocked on the door and went inside

"Well…let's see if we can get her off the blacklist" said Nao

"Mmmm….what if we can't?" asked Mikoto

"Not sure yet…"

"O-owner said 5 minutes to talk…"

"Thank you…" said Nao in a very seductive voice that made the worker blush

Both girls walked inside the door and sat down in front of the table to wait for the owner.

"What can I do for two lovely ladies today?" said the owner

"Oh straight to business I see"

"Well…I am a businessman; I would like to speed this up"

"Of course….well, my friend is blacklisted and I would like for you to take her off"

"Hmm…who might this friend be?"

"Tokiha Mai"

"…I'm sorry ladies, but she can't be off of that list"

"Why not?!" screamed Mikoto

"She…is a hazard…"

"Isn't she your number one customer?" asked Nao

"Yes…but the damages she inflicts on this industry outweighs the money she puts in"

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad"

"Her little group practically made all the karaoke places shut down, and everyone is afraid of going into karaoke's for fear of meeting her"

"You're exaggerating"

"No, I am not…I'm sorry ladies, but even if I let her in, no one else will"

"Please, she NEEDS to go karaoking"

"Sorry ladies, I don't think anyone is willing to take the risk, I have to go back to work now, if you ladies will excuse me"

"FINE!" yelled Nao "MIKOTO, WE'RE LEAVING!"

"B-but"

"NOW!"

Nao grabbed Mikoto by the collar of her uniform and dragged them out of the Karaoke store.

"N-Nao…now what?"

"I don't know!"

"Nao…"

"UGH! LET'S JUST GO FOR A WALK!"

Mikoto silently followed Nao as they wandered the streets downtown. Nao kept muttering to herself and Mikoto would glace from store to store, especially eyeing the food stands. Then, something caught her eyes. The little girl darted forward and grabbed Nao's hand, she started to drag Nao with her to her destination.

"MIKOTO! WAIT STOP! YOU'RE TEARING OFF MY ARM!"

"NAO!! I FOUND IT!"

"FOUND WHAT?"

'IT!!"

Mikoto suddenly stopped, making Nao topple forward into a window.

"OW!" shouted Nao as she rubbed her reddening forehead

"Nao! Look!" said Mikoto as she pointed to the glass window

"What? Oh…"

"Isn't it perfect??"

"Hmm…this might work…"

"Let's get it!"

"Do you even have money?"

"Yes! Ani-ue gave me some before he left for college!"

"….Fine…let's go in and buy it okay?"

"Yay! Mai will be happy!"

"'Sigh'…"

**-Tokiha/Minagi Dormitory-**

Sizzzzzleeeeeeeeee….Swish swoosh….Bang Pang…

The beautiful sounds of Mai cooking could be heard throughout the whole room if someone were to be there and hear it. The great chef Tokiha Mai was busy preparing her roommate the usual bowl of ramen that she ate every time the little girl would bounce in.

In her dazed state, Mai did not even notice that the soup was green, and that the noodles were a white mushy heap in the bowl. The very interesting smell of the food wafted in the air, and out of the room.

**-Outside-**

"Ugh…what the hell is that smell?"

"Oh man it smells like a skunk…"

"No it's worse…like someone ate the skunk, threw it up, and then someone ate the puke and shit it out, that's what it smells like"

"…I thought that the room was Tokiha-san's, why would it smell like that? …"

"Maybe Minagi-san is cooking…"

"That must be the reason"

**-Inside-**

Mai sat quietly at the table with the food while she waited for her roommate to come back. She sat there sighing and miserable while reminiscing about all the good times she had when she was karaoking with her friends.

"MAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!" screamed Mikoto as she barged in through the door.

"Mikoto…I told you not to shout when you came in"

"But Mai! I have a present for you!!"

"Present?"

'Haiiiiiii!! Open it!!"

Mai reluctantly got up from the chair and walked over to Mikoto who was holding a rather large box.

"Mou, Mikoto…"

"Just open it okay?" said Mikoto with her cat eyes.

"Hai hai…" said Mai as she knelt down next to her roommate and started to open the box.

Once she opened the brown box and peered inside, Mai's eyes nearly came out of their sockets as she saw the blue and black colors of the box inside.

"M-MI-MIKOTO! HOW DID YOU GET THIS? THIS IS VERY EXPENSIVE!"

"Nothing is too expensive for Mai!"

"Mikoto…"

"Does Mai like it?"

"I love it"

"Oh cram it you lovebirds" said Nao through the doorway

"Nao? What are you doing here?" asked Mai

"Who do you think went shopping with your pet here?"

"Oh…"

"Your little cat here didn't even think when she bought it, do you even have a game console?"

"Uhh…no…I don't…" said Mai as her hopes dropped once again

"Natsuki does!" shouted Mikoto

"OH YEA! SHE JUST GOT THE NEW PLAYSTATION 3 FROM SHIZURU!" exclaimed Mai

"…have fun with that…" said Nao as she started to leave

"Nao…we need four people to play this…"

"No you don't, heck you could even play…ALONE!" screamed Nao as she started to run

"MIKOTO! CATCH HER!"

"HAI!"

"Ooooomf! GET OFF ME! HEY! STOP TOUCHING ME THERE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**--X--**

"Chie did you hear that?"

"Hmm…sounded like Nao…"

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't even want to know…"

"Should we go check up on her?"

"…Aoi…do you want to go out there right now?"

"N-no…not really…"

"Yep…"

"But aren't you the gossip queen? What will happen if people ask you about this tomorrow and you don't even know what happened?"

"Oh damn it…for the sake of my title, we will risk everything Aoi."

"Wait wait, WE?"

"Of course Aoi"

"No"

"Mmm…"

Chie slowly walked up to Aoi, and wrapped her arms around Aoi's think waist as Chie placed her head in the crook of Aoi's throat. The black haired girl placed her mouth over the other's skin and slowly opened her lips, her hands painstakingly trailed down from the girl's waist and slid down the front of her skirt to touch the open skin right below the skirt. Her hand started to knead into the smooth skin as her tongue started to draw little circles against the hot skin. The brunette had no control over her body as she started to shiver and moan into the intimate contact. Chie lethargically trailed her lips up to Aoi's sensitive ears and gently puffed a cold breeze into them. Aoi immediately reacted by gripping Chie's shoulder, begging for more.

"If you want more, then come with me…I promise to make it worth it, ne, atashi no Hime"

"Chi-e…yada…I want it…now…atashi no Ojisama"

"Hime-chan needs to wait…" said Chie as she parted with Aoi

"Mou…Chie no baka…"

"Hai hai…now…let's go before we miss everything!" shouted Chie as she grabbed Aoi's arms and ran out the door

"Chie Mattei!"

"Aww…nothings here…"

"Chi-e…let's go back inside then…"

"Ah! Chie-san, Aoi-san! Perfect timing! We're going to go over to Natsuki's place"

"Heh? Mai-san…y-you're okay now?" asked Chie

"Yep! I'm no longer depressed!"

"How'd that happen?" questioned Aoi

"Because of this!" exclaimed Mai as she pointed to the box that Mikoto was holding

"Rock Band?" asked Chie and Aoi in unison

"Yep! We can sing and play the drums, guitar, and bass!"

"O-oh…"

"Mai-san, can this wait…we're a little…busy" said Aoi as she slightly blushed

"Oh come on…please?" said a thick headed Mai

"Shoganai…let's go Aoi"

"Okay…"

"Yay!"

The group walked down to the road over to Natsuki's apartment that was only five minutes away.

"Uhhm…Mai-san I've been meaning to ask you this…but why is Nao-chan unconscious and slumped over your shoulder?" asked Aoi

"…She refused to come"

Both Chie and Aoi immediately gulped and looked at one another in fear.

_What would have happened if we refused even more?? _Thought them both

"We're here!" shouted Mikoto

**-Natsuki's Apartment-**

The raven haired beauty was pacing back and forth with her cell phone in her hands.

"Should I call her…? Yes…no…MAYBE! UGH!! WHY CAN'T I TELL HER??" shouted Natsuki as she almost hurled her phone across the room

"OKAY! THIS CAN'T WAIT! I HAVE TO TELL HER!!"

Natsuki hit speed dial number 1 and eagerly waited to hear the sweet voice she longed to hear.

"Hello? Natsuki?"

"Shizuru! I…I…uhh…you…I…uhh…"

"Ara...why is Natsuki stuttering? Was Natsuki picturing me naked?"

"WHAT??" screamed Natsuki as she blushed. _DAMN IT! NOW I'M PICTURING IT! OH GOD! OKAY…DON'T BLEED…PLEASE…NOSE…DON'T BLEED!_

"Ara ara…I'm only joking Natsuki" _It would be nice if Natsuki did picture me naked…_

"SHI-ZU-RU!"

KNOCK KNOCK

"ONE SECOND!" shouted Natsuki

"It seems that Natsuki has some guests?"

"No…there's just someone who's at the door"

"Well then Natsuki should answer it"

"It can wait"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"It looks like whoever it is, is very desperate to talk to you"

"UGH! Wait a second Shizuru"

Natsuki walked over to the door and swung it open.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A FUCKING GOOD REASON TO BE HERE!"

"Natsuki, I told you not to shout profanities"

"M-Mai? What are you doing here? Why are you so…ALIVE?"

"What? Am I supposed to be dead? What a nice friend you are…" said Mai as she shoved Natsuki aside to walk into the apartment

"W-WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

"Gomen Kuga-san" said Aoi

"Ojamashimashta!" said Chie

"H-Hey!" shouted Natsuki

"Oh come on Natsuki, let's play!" said Mai as she dropped Nao on the couch.

"W-what the hell is going on? Why is Nao unconscious? HEY! MIKOTO! DON'T TOUCH THAT! THAT'S MINE! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK IT! SHIZURU GAVE THAT TO ME!"

"B-but, I have to set this up!" as she looked up from the Playstation 3

"Mai…is the only reason why you're here because of my Playstation?"

"Oh don't say it like that" said a smiling Mai "You don't want me to be a walking zombie right? I don't cook good food whenever I'm like that, you don't want me to be like that again right?"

"NO I DON'T! NATSUKI!! PLEASEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Mikoto

"Ugh…fine…but only for today!"

"Natsuki?" said a faint voice

"Oh shit! Sorry Shizuru, it seems that my apartment just got invaded"

"Oh! Is it Fujino-san? Let me talk to her!" said Mai as she grabbed Natsuki's phone

"HEY!"

"Hello? Fujino-san? Yes, we're having a little get together at Natsuki's…would you like to come? Perfect! No…I don't think there's anything to bring…okay…if you insist…okay see you in 10 minutes!"

Mai hung up and gave the phone back to a glaring Natsuki

"What did you just say to her?"

"Oh didn't you hear us? She's coming over right now"

"R-RIGHT NOW?"

"Yep! Now you can confess to her while we play!"

"WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU CRAZY? I'M NOT GOING TO CONFESS TO HER LIKE THIS!"

"Confess? Oh…Kuga-san are you going to confess your love to the Ex-Kaichou?" said Chie as she pointed her cell phone camera at Natsuki

"NO! I-WAS…GOING TO CONFESS…ABOUT…ABOUT…HOW I…WAS THE ONE WHO…THREW AWAY HER TEA!"

"Ara ara, so Natsuki was the culprit?" said Shizuru as she walked in

"SHIZURU??H-HOW'D YOU GET HERE SO FAST?"

"Does Natsuki not want to see me? Ikezu…"

"WHAT!? NO! COURSE I WANT TO SEE YOU!"

"Wow, Fujino-san that is a world record! I don't think that it is possible to get from Fuka University to here that quickly" said Mai

"Ara, it is because I was in the area when Natsuki called"

"Oh…" said everyone

"Okay! Natsuki go set it up! So Shizuru what did you bring?"

"Just some sushi and a jar of mayonnaise"

"MAYONNAISE??" shouted a gleeful Natsuki

"Hai, but don't eat a lot of it"

"Aww…come on…"

"Ara ara, I love it when Natsuki whines like a puppy"

"H-HEY! I DON'T WHINE LIKE A PUPPY!" said Natsuki as her cheeks flared up

"Oh cut it out, Natsuki go set it up!" said Mai

"Fine!"

Natsuki sat down and started to plug in all the necessary appliances as Nao started to stir from her slumber.

"Ugh….where I am?" asked a groggy Nao

"Natsuki's apartment!" shouted Mikoto

"Heh? Why? Wasn't I at Mai's…and then…what happened?"

"Nao, what the hell is wrong with you? Did someone give you a concussion or something?" asked Natsuki

"Uhh…yea…my head does kind of hurt…I remember…glowing yellow eyes…a monster?"

"Ha ha ha…that's not important now! What's important is that we're all here!" shouted a nervous Mai

"All? Where's everyone else then?"

"Like who?" asked Mai

"Let's see….Midori, Yohko, Kanzaki, Shiho, Tate, Akira, Takumi, Akane, Kazuya, Miyu, Alyssa, Suzushiro, Kikukawa anyone else?"

"Okay….well Midori and Yohko are apparently on vacation together, in my opinion they have finally gotten together. Reito is busy with his studies. Shiho and Tate are too far and busy. Tate and Akira are in America. Akane and Kazuya are too busy being couple to have fun with us. Alyssa and Miyu are working on this new top secret project, don't worry nothing that will harm us, but it will bring down the technological world. Yukino and Haruka…are…busy…Please don't'…make me…elaborate" said Mai as she shuddered at the end of her sentence.

"Uhh…okay…" said Nao as she nodded

"Okay done!" shouted Natsuki

"Let's plaaaaaaaay!" exclaimed Mai

Tick tick tock tock tock

"OH MY GOSH! IT SOUNDS LIKE TEMPLE IN HERE!" screamed Nao as she slammed down on the drum set

"Oh come on Nao, its fun! Oh damn it I missed that line!" shouted Mai while she sang into the microphone

"Ughh…why am I doing this again?" asked Natsuki as she hammered down on her guitar

"Because it's fun!!" shouted Mikoto while she played on the bass portion

"How'd you get another guitar anyways? I thought it only came with one" asked Chie

"He he he…I have my ways" said Nao

Everyone nodded as they did not want to question Nao's way of doing things.

The song ended and Mai reluctantly released her hold on the microphone.

"Time to switch" said Mai

Everyone around her groaned as it was the sixth hour they were playing this game, they practically beat all the songs and was now playing on new songs that Natsuki bought.

"Mai…it's …3…can't we just go to sleep?" asked Natsuki with droopy eyes.

"Fine…let's call it a night, come on guys, let's walk back"

"Hmm…okay…" said everyone as they got up

"Yawn…Natsuki, I'm going to leave this here okay?" said Mai

"Yea yea….okay whatever…just don't' come over here all the time"

"Good night Natsuki" said Mai

"See you…Kuga-san…" said Chie and Aoi

"Bye bye Neeeee-saaaaaaaaaan"

"Nao…I'm too tired to retort that…"

"Meh…fine…"

**--X--**

Natsuki closed the door as everyone except one person left. She silently walked over to the couch and looked down upon the sleeping angel. The raven haired girl smiled sweetly as she touched Shizuru's cheek with her fingers. Shizuru stirred slightly but smiled in her sleep. After several moments, Natsuki took her hand back, and lifted Shizuru from the couch. She wobbled into the bedroom, as she was exhausted and tired from the game. Natsuki carefully lowered Shizuru on her bed and covered her with a blanket. After tucking the older girl into bed, the younger girl bent down and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Good Night Shizuru, sweet dreams…my Angel"

Natsuki walked out of the room and lightly closed the door. She retreated to the couch and draped a blanket over her body as she slowly fell into deep sleep.

Shizuru opened her eyes after Natsuki left, and lightly touched her forehead where Natsuki's lips had been. Her heart beat so fast and hard that she could hear the blood rushing in her ears.

_Ara…Natsuki…you are in the other room right now…hmm…_

Shizuru threw aside the covers and walked out to the living room where her Natsuki slept peacefully on the couch. The Kyoto woman gracefully slipped on the couch with Natsuki and situated herself in between the back of the couch and Natsuki. Being the heavy sleeper that Natsuki was, she only grabbed whatever disturbed her sleep, and burrowed her head into it, while her arms gripped the object tighter.

The Kyoto woman stared down at Natsuki and let a small gasp as Natsuki delved her head in her bosom. Natsuki's arms were winded tightly around Shizuru's slim waist and pushed her leg in between Shizuru's legs. Shizuru's breath became short and fast as the pressure from Natsuki's leg increased against her core.

…_oh…God…Natsuki…you're…oh my…it's getting hot in here…Natsuki…I can't believe you're turning me on like this…Natsuki…if you don't stop pushing…oh…I can't take this … I should wake her up…but then what would I say? Natsuki…stop…pushing…up…Natsuki…_

"Mmm…Shizuru…"

Natsuki burrowed her head deeper into Shizuru's cleavage. Shizuru's thin blouse was starting to give way as the buttons were being pushed beyond its limit.

Pop.

A button came loose and dropped down, making the blouse open as Natsuki dug in deeper

Pop.

Another button came loose, and now Natsuki's hot breath started to tickle Shizuru's pert breast. Shizuru was only wearing a bra that covered her breasts partly, so now Natsuki's lips touched them slightly, and her increased nuzzling only made the room hotter for the older woman.

"Shizuru…Mou…stop it…ah!...Shizuru…"

_Natsuki what are you dreaming of right now? Oh…how I want to be the one in your dreams…_

Right after Shizuru's thought, Natsuki suddenly gripped the woman tighter and pushed her head deep into Shizuru while her knee shot up and pushed Shizuru over the edge.

"NATSUKI!" shouted Shizuru as her body was racked with pleasure

Natsuki's eyes shot open as she heard her name being screamed. She loosened her grip around the older woman and looked up to see Shizuru panting and staring at her with a feral gaze.

"Shi..Shizuru?" _Oh god…what did I do? Damn damn damn damn! She must've heard me in my sleep…damn damn…she knows…she knows…crap…just great….great…oh man… she's…oh man…_

"Natsuki was very cruel to me…" panted Shizuru

"Shizuru…I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to...I…I should just go" said Natsuki as she pushed herself away from Shizuru.

"No!" shouted Shizuru as she tried to pull Natsuki back into her.

The combined force of pushing and pulling only sent them both toppling down on the floor with Shizuru straddling Natsuki.

"Shizuru!" shouted Natsuki as she noticed the position they were in

"Ara…I think Natsuki needs some punishment…especially after turning me on like that…"

_WAIT! WHAT? I TURNED HER ON? HOLY SHIT…OH CRAP OH CRAP…MY DREAMS…? OH CRAP…NO…NO…NO…SHIT SHIT SHIT…ARE MY DREAMS GOING TO COME TRUE NOW? OH SHIT…THAT'S WHY I HATE WET DREAMS! DAMN IT!!_

"W-wait…Shizuru…I…" said Natsuki as she tried to lift herself up

"No" said Shizuru while she pinned Natsuki's arms above her head. "I've waited long enough…does Natsuki want me?"

"Huh?"

"Does Natsuki want me?"

"I…I…"

"What was Natsuki dreaming about?"

Natsuki immediately blushed after remembering her dream.

"Ara…so Natsuki was having indecent dreams about me?"

"I…I…it…yes…"

"What was I doing with Natsuki…?"

"We…we were just kissing…"

"That's all?"

"Well…you…you were…touching me…"

"Ara…like this?"

Shizuru slid one of her hands from Natsuki's wrist and down on Natsuki's breast She cupped the girl's breast and started to push down. Natsuki's breath hitched as she arched her back to add more pressure.

"Oh…so Natsuki likes this?"

Natsuki tried to reply but the only sounds that came out of her mouth were moans and groans.

"Ara ara…I love it when Natsuki is speechless"

Shizuru lowered her body and pressed down firmly into her new lover and started to plant random kisses across Natsuki's face, and slowly moved down her neck. The Kyoto woman used her legs to spread Natsuki's legs, and her hand started to travel south…nearing Natsuki's core.

"I love you Natsuki…I want you to be mine…will you be mine Natsuki?"

"…Shizuru…I…I love you too…I was always yours…and I'll remain yours…"

"Ookini…atashi no Natsuki"

"Shizuru…atashi no Tenshi"

**-Fuka Dormitory-**

**Minagi/Tokiha**

"Mai…I'm tired…"

"I know Mikoto, but you still need to take a bath"

"Mmm….okaaaay…." said Mikoto as she stumbled to the bathroom while taking off her clothes

Mai quickly went over to the bathroom to turn on the hot water before Mikoto could get in. While the tub was being filled with hot water, Mai took out her own pajamas as well as Mikoto's and set them on the bed.

The carrot headed girl started to smile as she remembered today's events, Natsuki's frustration with the drums that she nearly cracked the drumsticks, Nao's expertness at handling the sticks, Aoi's angel like voice, Chie's playboy attitude with the guitar, Shizuru's gracefulness at singing, and Mikoto's playfulness with the bass.

"Mai! The water is ready!"

"Hai!"

Mai took off her clothes and went in to the bathroom. She saw Mikoto soaking in the tub, relaxing into the hot water. The older girl stepped into the water and relaxed her sore muscles.

"Mikoto"

"Hai?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being so considerate"

"Hah?"

"And thank you for buying Rock Band for me, it was really fun"

"Anything for Mai!"

"Ha ha…you just wanted good food again didn't you?" said Mai as she pinched Mikoto's cheeks

"That toooo…."

Mai leaned her back against the tub and closed her eyes. Mikoto looked at Mai and her cheeks started to redden. Weird thoughts entered this youngsters mind as she stared at Mai.

"Mai…"

"Yes?"

"May…may I …I just…I want to try something"

"Like what?" said Mai as she opened her eyes

"Close your eyes"

"Mikoto?"

"Please"

"Okay…" said Mai, who was surprised at Mikoto's sudden seriousness.

Mai closed her eyes. Mikoto leaned forward, and placed a small kiss on Mai's cheek. Mai opened her eyes, and looked at Mikoto's retreating form.

"M-Mai…I…I wanted to do that…ever since…you broke up with Tate"

"Mikoto…"

"I-I don't know…why…I just…I want Mai to be happy again…Mai…what's wrong with me? Why…why do I feel like this? Mai…is this how love feels? I thought…I thought that love was something that makes you feel happy…then why do I feel so miserable? Mai…my heart…it hurts…whenever I saw you with Tate or Aniue…it hurt so much…"

"Mikoto…" said Mai as she raised her hands to cup the little girl's cheeks

"Mai…I…please don't hate me for feeling this way…after this…I won't do anything anymore…because…I will be happy for Mai from now on, as long as Mai is happy, Mikoto will be happy too"

Mai suddenly leaned in and captured the small girl's lips and wrapped her arms around the girl's small frame, pushing their bodies closer together. Mikoto's eyes widened in shock, but the pleasurable feeling kept her from doing anything else. The feeling stopped as Mai pulled away from Mikoto.

"I'm happy when I'm with you Mikoto" said Mai before she pulled Mikoto in for a kiss again.

Mikoto barely registered what was happening, except…she finally felt happy again…it was happiness that she had never experienced before, and she loved it.

The little girl pushed Mai away, and Mai looked at the girl with questioning eyes.

"Mai….I think I understand now…Mai…I love you…"

Mai's eyes started to well up and she pulled the girl in close to her for a big embrace.

"Mikoto…thank you…"

**-Senoh/Yuuki-**

"Aoi-san…I'm going to be out…so…you and your little play girl can have some time alone" whispered Nao in Aoi's ears as they neared the room

"Nao-chan! What are you trying to say?" hissed Aoi

"Oh I think you know, well good bye" whispered Nao as she hurried away

"Have a great time you two!" shouted Nao as she ran off

"What was that about?" asked Chie

"N-nothing" said a blushing Aoi

"Okay?"

"Chie…do…you want to stay for the night?"

"Aoi, it's morning"

"Oh…well…aren't you tired…I mean…well…since…we're already at my room…do you want to come inside?"

"Aoi?...Okay…"

The two girls entered the dormitory and Aoi turned around to close the door, as she turned around, something slammed against her body, and her wrist were pinned down on each side as her legs were parted.

"Aoi…" breathed Chie

"Chie! W-What are you doing?"

"Aoi…I love you…"

"Chie!" blushed Aoi

"I love you! I love you!!"

"Chie…"

"Don't you love me Aoi? Why can't you say it? You never refused me when I wanted physical contact…but…why won't you tell me that you love me? Do you love me Aoi?"

"Chie! Of course I love you!"

"Aoi…"

"Don't ever think otherwise! I've always loved you! You were just too thickheaded to notice! I thought that you only wanted physical contact with me…so…I never said anything…I didn't want to scare you off…Chie…I love you…"

"Aoi…I'm…I'm sorry…" said Chie as she pushed herself off of Aoi.

"It's okay…Chie…don't…don't feel guilty…"

"Aoi…why are you always so considerate towards me?"

"Why? I don't know…it's because…it's an instinct…"

"Instinct?"

"I don't know…I just want to make you feel happy"

"You always do"

"Chie…"

"Aoi…this time…I want to make you feel happy…I'll…I'll do whatever you want me to do…I want you to know how much I love you..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…Please…"

"Chie…you don't know what you're getting yourself into" said Aoi as she started to walk towards Chie.

"Yes I do"

"No, you don't…" said Aoi as she started to smile, and had a very feral glint in her eyes

"Aoi?"

"Ha-ra-da Ch-ie…you said anything…then…I will…release any restraints I had before"

"…A…oi?"

Aoi stood right in front of Chie, and smirked before she pushed Chie down on to the floor with all her strength. Chie stared wide eyed at the ferocity of Aoi, while Aoi dropped down and straddled Chie. The little pure hime bent down and looked straight into Chie's eyes.

"Harada Chie, you are now my bitch"

"A-oi?"

_Holy shit…is this Aoi…what the hell happened? Aoi! My pure little princess is an animal! Wow…this is actually a huge turn on…_

The brunette pushed her head into Chie, and started to crush their lips together with so much force that Chie started to taste copper in her mouth. Chie could only moan into Aoi for Aoi has pinned her arms down, and is stopping her from moving. Aoi suddenly lifted her head slightly, and Chie's were still parted, when Aoi came back down and bit down on Chie's lower lip, making Chie yelp.

"Aoi!"

"Shut up"

Aoi's hands moved to Chie's uniform, and started to unbutton it while her tongue started to move back and forth against Chie's wound. She slipped her hands in the shirt and pulled her clothes down, caressing Chie's smooth skin on the way that made the girl tremble slightly.

Her lips started to move towards Chie's jaw line and down to her throat that vibrated from the moans that Aoi was eliciting. Aoi pulled Chie up with her and pulled off the Prince's uniform before knocking her back down. The Princess's hand immediately went over to the Prince and cupped her breast while she bit down on the Prince's neck. One of the Princess's hands went to the Prince's scalp, and tugged on her hair making the Prince arch her back and push their bodies together.

"Ch-ie…I love you…so much…"

"I love you too…my sweet Hime"

**-The Next Day-**

"Hey Natsuki, so did you ever confess?"

"...Yea..."

"How'd she take it?"

"Well...I guess?"

"What'd you guys do?"

"...I'd rather not talk about it"

"...okay..."

"MAAAAAAI" screamed Mikoto as she barged in the classroom

"Mikoto! What are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"I wanted to see Mai!" said Mikoto as she jumped into Mai, but instead of nuzzling into Mai's breasts like she used to she went in and captured Mai's lips.

Natsuki's jaw dropped on the floor while Chie took out her phone and started to take pictures

"Wow Mai-san, you got to work last night didn't you?"

"Talk about yourself Chie-san, your lip is swollen and I see bite marks"

"WHAT?" screamed Chie as she tried to cover her neck.

"Oh not there...there..." said Mai as she pointed to Chie's chest

"What the...what are you talking about? I have a shirt on you know"

"Oh but I saw it in the locker room"

"Mai-san, it's not right to stare at someone else's girlfriend when you already have one" said Aoi in a very threatening manner

"Aoi-san, it was nothing like that, it just so happened that Chie-san here does not like to cover up"

"Is that true Chie?" questioned Aoi

"N-no! Course not!"

"I think Prince Chie needs to learn some manners tonight" whispered Aoi into Chie's ears.

"Uhh...I think I should go..." said Natsuki

RING RING...

"Hello? Shizuru? Why are you calling at this time? I'm in class"

"Ara ara, I came to pick Natsuki up"

"Heh?"

"Look outside"

Natsuki looks out the window and sees Shizuru waving at her outside a car.

"I did not get enough time with Natsuki in the morning...I hope Natsuki can make it up to me...right now..."

"R-right now? But...I'm tired"

"Ara ara...that's too bad"

Click.

"Oh shit..."

**-End-**

* * *

A/N This was not how it was supposed to end up…it was only supposed to be about the game in Natsuki's place…but…author's imagination ran wild…'sigh'…oh well hope you guys enjoyed it

Ha ha…you guys must hate author for stopping at those places right? Well…author does not plan to write those scenes just yet...

* * *

**-Mini Feed-**

Shizuru: Ara ara…this is getting closer to what I wanted

Author: …CLOSER? ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Mai: … oh my… (covers bleeding nose)

Mikoto: MAI! (runs over to Mai and cradles her head)

Nao: What's with you author? I think we need Ayou and Bad One to set you straight!

Author: I think they like it when I write this…or are you feeling lonely? Hmm…?

Nao: S-SHUT UP!

Author: GOT YOU! I'll be sure to give you a great relationship in the other story

Nao: Which one?

Author: Not telling….

Aoi: Chie! Look we're finally in this!

Chie: Ohhh…I get to have some great screen time too…Aoi! I never knew you had it in you!

Aoi: Oh my… (reads the script) author is a hentai

Author: Hey…

Chie: I think everyone likes a hentai author, because of the hentai audience

Audience: HEEEEY!!

Natsuki: You got to admit it…whoever reads this stuff is hentai!

Shizuru: Ara ara…

Author: Shizuru is more hentai for wanting me to write it

Shizuru: Mmm…well… I am a sex maniac…Natsuki knows

Natsuki: SHIZURU! (blush, nose bleed)

Shizuru: Ara ara…

Everyone else: Too much information…

**-End Mini Feed-**


End file.
